Forever Mine
A story lived one thousand times over. What was a joyous day turned tragic, tainted by lust and hunger. He relived it each instance his eyes grew weary. Everyone he once knew, slaughtered; killed off like diseased cattle. And he was the person to remain. The memory alone served as its own hell. To what end would this cruel God go to see him suffer, he often asked. Yet, he tried. Over and over again to end this pain but each attempt was met with an almost maniacal laugh that rang his ears to the point of bloodshed. He was trapped in an eternal cycle. Inside of a body that wasn't his, on an Earth that didn't feel like home anymore. ---- There was this child-like voice yelled from above profusely, pulling Andreas from of his comatose state. "Get up, you big oaf! You know how Mom gets when you're late for dinner!" The voice bantered with a giggle, tapping the side his head with their small hand. His eyes slowly peeled open, revealing an unusual dark gray before returning to their original gold hue as Dre gained full consciousness. The air became heavy as tension quick filled the space. Discomfort too chiming in while the siblings gathered themselves to head home. No one waited to keep Mother waiting for very long. Silence was eventually broken as the younger sibling could no longer contain her curiosity. She glanced up at her brother's hardened face, tugging on his finger with a long pause before finally asking, "What did you see?" He simply froze, confused and bewildered by the sudden inability to recollect the events for his vision. Unlike the majority of his fellow townsmen; and the vast of Joya, Ken was among the few to possess an affinity for the mystic arts. Coming to him in form of visions, heightened awareness, and the ability to communicate with animals. Visions were the rarest to among his skill set to transpire, and it was even rarer for him not to remember them scene from scene. The notion made him uneasy. "I'm not sure," He replied, placing his hand atop his kid sister's head. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll remember it later, Shuri. We should hurry, it's starting to get dark." Upon reaching their modern two-story home; the two siblings were greeted by their doting mother, who proclaimed to the fact that she were mere seconds away from hunting them with her iron rolling pin: one made specifically for beating the most unruly of asses. Atwr the children swore to never keep her waiting again all they shared light-hearted as each person pitched in to set the table for dinner. Just on the outskirts of town, a woman with grooming red eyes and massive horns protruding from her head rested lazily in a tree, staring down upon the unsuspecting populace. "Here," her light voice heavily contrasting the menacing appearance. "I will make feast here. Come feed me, children." she said almost sensually, running her nails across her large bust. Bringing her fingers to a snap, the area began to fill with a suffocating black cloud; her laughter echoing as she disappeared into the dark. What started out as dinner filled with food and laughter soon took on a more bleak setting. The feeling of unease had spread throughout Andreas' entire being causing him to be fully withdrawn from the conversation being held with between his sister and mother. He couldn't hear their voices anymore...just laughter. A laugh so hauntingly familiar, it made his ears rang to the point of bloodshed. "Oh my goodness, Andre!" His mother yelled after noising the hemorrhaging at her son's ears. "We have to get out of here." The boy managed to say through stutters, his now widened eyes having repeated the existence of a gray hue. By then he's effort would've peered to late, the strength of the darkness proved too much for their home to sustain. Floors cracked and pillars creaked before everything snapped and their beloved home came crumbling on top of them. Terror "Ugh, there is nothing of substance here." The demoness pouted upon ripping her fangs from a lifeless corpse. Popping the person's head off as if it were a cork on a wine bottle, the Bonez Demon tightly squeezed the until it was nothing but chunky human soup. "Useless, USELESS.This all the place has to offer? Not a single Mage?" The lass cursed herself for coming to the country of Joya, noting that every encounter had been more or less the same; senseless killing of weaklings. Though she enjoyed it nonetheless, hunting was no fun if there was no one to fight back. No one powerful enough to challenge her. No one with strength worthy enough for her to claim. Her attention was taken into the distance, hearing a voice shouting for what she assumed was help. As she ventured further, the demon stubbled upon a weeping teenager hovering above an obviously dead woman while being accompanied by traumatized child. "Why are you crying?" She asked rather meekly, peering closer as if she were a friend. Andreas' weeps here halted whilst meeting the demon's gaze. Her appearance made it unmistakable who she was. He said nothing, he wouldn't know what to say even if he could. Her madness inducing laughter still lingering in the depths of his mind; he ultimately did what only any reasonable person could: run. Grabbing Shuri, Andreas took off in a sprint. Needing not one reason to glance back. In midst of his 100 meter dash, the boy lost balance, falling immediately and hurtling her sister just before him. Quickly attempting to regain lost momentum, he sought to stand before realizing he simply could not. Agony set it when he took notice of a blackened ghostlike blade occupying the space in between his knee and ankle. It was her doing. "Shuri, run now!" Andreas' sobs coming out almost incoherent. "Leave me, please! Find Niha and Nobe. They will guide you!" The child joined her brother in uncontrollable sobbing as she ran back to him. "I can't!" She argued back, tugging on her brother's battered clothing. "I don't want to lose you too, Andre!" Though she tried with an utmost vigor, her efforts could not move him. He reluctantly shoved her away, forcing distance to separate them. "Move your ass, Shuri. Just listen to me, please. Your life is so much more valuable than mine." "That's so sweet of you." The Bonez demoness lowered from the dark sky. "You are both pretty fucking worthless to me." She chuckled heavily into a snort. Despite coming face to face with Lady Terror herself, Shuri mustered up the courage to leave her brother, only to be apprehended by the wicked demon's fierce claws. Her cries falling on deaf ears as the nails began to dig into the child's skull. Blood pouring from each puncture point. The screams of both children fed the woman's bloodlust even more. "Let her go!" "Pull her apart?" Bonez mocked with a smirk, "if you say so." Grabbing the base of the child's neck, the ruthless demon tugged on Shuri's head. The child screamed with a stomach turning cry as her neck disproportioned until it refused to retain its shape. Her skin slowly peeled back eventually giving way with a forceful snap, flesh following a similar fate. And with one final pull; her body gave way; leaving only a piece of vertebrae attached to her head. Shuri's bloodly sob died in that same instance, leaving her mouth lifeless and agape. Kageri couldn't help but mock the horror written across the brother's visage with a laugh, tossing the head aside to enjoy a drink from the child's corpse. "The sweet taste of innocence, a close favorite." The demon sneered while wiping her blood stained lips. "You.... disgusting bitch! How could you?!" The boy's eyes were widened with a cluster of many different emotions. Sadness and rage being the most prominent. "My sister," Andreas' voice weakly pronounced, "you killed...my baby sister."